Echoes
|image1 = Echoes.png|Novel Echoes_anime.png|Anime |kana = エコーズ |rōmaji = Ekōzu |epithet = The Over-Evolved Man |species = Empty Fang |gender = Male (Presumably) |age = Unknown |relatives = Manticore (Clone) Pearl (Clone) |status = Deceased |hair_color = Brown White (Anime) |eye_color = Black Yellow (Anime) |novel_debut = Boogiepop and Others |japanese_voice = Taiki Matsuno |english_voice = William Hirsh (Boogiepop Phantom) David Matranga (Boogiepop and Other 2019) }} Echoes (エコーズ, Ekōzu) is a supporting character from Boogiepop and Others. He is one of the four Empty Fangs sent to Earth to judge if the human race is worthy of survival. Personality In order to not divulge any information to humans, Echoes was made unable to speak any words that haven't already been said to him. As a consequence, from the perspective of others, Echoes appears to be a quiet man. The exception to this is Naoko Kamikishiro, who, for unexplainable reasons, is able to understand his thoughts. Echoes seems to have a big sense of responsability, searching for the Manticore in order to stop it from attacking more humans, as he feels it was his fault the creature was born. Through-out his time on Earth, he became very confused about his feelings on humans, as, even though the ones who captured and harmed him were humans, both Naoko and Boogiepop helped him when he was in danger. In the end, he decides that humans are worth saving, and sacrifices himself to kill the Manticore and save Nagi Kirima. Appearance Echoes_design.png Echoes takes the appearance of a young man with short brown hair and black eyes. Judging by how Kei Niitoki mistook him for a student when he wore a high-school uniform, it seems his apparant age is that of a high-school boy. He is seen wounded and wearing a tattered and torn brown jacket over a torn purple shirt, and blue jeans ripped apart at the ankles, giving off the appearance of a homeless man. In the anime, Echoes looks significantly different, having long silver hair covering his yellow eyes, and wearing similarly ruined clothing. He has an orange jacket, ripped apart around his right arm, worn over a yellow T-shirt, black baggy pants and differently colored shoes. Background Echoes' exact past is enigmatic, as he is unable to give out informaton, but what is known is that he was sent from outer space by an extraterrestrial intelligent civilization known as the Empty Fangs, in order to judge if human the human race is worthy of survival. Some time after his arrival, he was kidnapped by the Towa Organization, who conducted many experiments on him, and eventually created a clone from his DNA, who would later come to be known as the Manticore. The Manticore eventually killed every one of the researchers from the institute and escaped to the outside world. Echoes felt responsible for the creature's existence, and so set out to capture and kill it. Story Boogiepop and Others Boogiepop at Dawn After turning into data and being sent back to the source, in the form of a pillar of light, a small part of his being was left behind, wondering between dimensions. During this time, he synchronized with Makoto Hashizaka's dream dimension, created by the King of Distortion. Makoto having been saved from Zouragi's attack by Boogiepop, Echoes was left to wonder the wasteland, destroyed by the giant monster. After walking for a while, Echoes heard a whistling from somewhere. After following the noise, he found Boogiepop, who was left waiting for the end of the dream world, after having taken care of Zouragi, his enemy. To pass the time, Boogiepop and Echoes start conversing, and soon Boogiepop starts explaining his origins, and the first incident he took part in, when he defeated the evil Fear Ghoul. After finishing his tale, Boogiepop remained quiet for a few moments, before starting to yet again whistle. Echoes joined in, humming along the melody, as the world started to collapse and disappear around them. After finishing their song, Echoes said that he enjoyed singing for the first time. Boogiepop then said that the world they inhabited was almost at its end, and that they would soon say goodbye. Echoes thanked the shinigami, and told him that he would spend the rest of his days watching the world from afar. After being asked what he would be doing next, Boogiepop responded that he would have to meet the King of Distortion soon. Afterwards, the disappearing world soon caught up with Echoes, and the alien vanished from view, leaving Boogiepop to once again whistle alone, until the entire dream world disappeared. Boogiepop Phantom Trivia *As he is only able to repeat the words he has heard, he was named Echoes, after the Greek nymph, Echo. *Echoes' name is also a reference to the song called Echoes from the album Meddle by Pink Floyd. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Empty Fang Category:Third Civilization Characters